


【Breddy】失眠

by nebula_star_cloud



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_star_cloud/pseuds/nebula_star_cloud
Summary: 他很久沒有失眠了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【Breddy】失眠

**Author's Note:**

> 失眠產物  
> 設定是在巡演途中  
> 兩人未交往  
> Eddy->(<-)Brett

月光從窗簾縫隙透進來，將房間灑上一層銀灰。Eddy躺在床上睜著雙眼，手伸出被子摸上手機點亮螢幕，上面顯示2:40。他將手機放回原處，閉上眼睛再度嘗試入睡，他努力放鬆全身肌肉，想像自己躺在一大片柔軟的草原，微風輕輕拂過臉龐，他最好的朋友Brett就躺在他身邊，偏過頭笑著看他…想像平靜的畫面並沒有讓Eddy的腦子冷靜下來，他感覺他的腦神經依然過分活躍地傳送著電訊號，亂哄哄的鬧成一團，就像開party一樣。他很久沒失眠了，明明傍晚才下飛機，理論上他應該要疲倦地一沾到枕頭就睡著，就像現在他身旁睡著的Brett，而不是像現在這樣精神處於亢奮狀態。Eddy自暴自棄地再度睜開雙眼，小心翼翼地翻身，盡量讓這張旅館的劣質雙人床晃動幅度不影響到他淺眠的好友。

Brett似乎沒有被Eddy的翻身影響，呼吸依舊平穩。Eddy就著月光看他，蓬鬆柔軟的髮絲乖順地貼在額前，平時躲在鏡片後的雙眼緊閉，纖長的睫毛在眼下形成一小片陰影，眼下一片淡淡的青黑令Eddy一陣心疼，籌備巡演的忙碌讓Brett總是無法睡個好覺，好幾次Eddy提出要幫忙也碰了個軟釘子，當哥哥的都是這樣責任感過度的嗎？想到這，Eddy嘴角不自覺上揚，隨著時間流逝，Brett皮膚愈發白皙，臉頰始終圓嘟嘟的，小巧的下巴，瀏海軟軟的搭在額頭，配上一副黑框眼鏡，看起來一點都不像快三十歲的人，當他對著Eddy笑的眼角的笑紋都擠出來，Eddy都不由得心跳加速。現在那位令Eddy心動的男人面對著他，雙手蜷縮在胸前，像個寶寶似的，Eddy伸出一隻手輕輕撫摸他的髮梢，他見過Brett與他親弟弟的相處模式，所以他知道Brett把他當弟弟般疼愛，他也沒奢望過自己的感情能獲得回應，畢竟他本該對此毫無意識，是當初Toni提出分手時說的話點醒了他：「我相信你愛我，但比起我，你更常注視著Brett。Eddy，你愛我，但你更愛他。」

Brett突然哼唧了一聲，朝Eddy的方向拱了一下，Eddy連忙將手收回，保持著同一個姿勢一動不動，直到身旁再度傳來綿長的呼吸聲，才放鬆緊繃的肌肉。聽著規律的呼吸聲，Eddy無聲地打了一個哈欠，亢奮一陣子的精神終於開始感到疲乏，他小心翼翼地把手放在Brett的手的旁邊，兩人的手背恰好相碰，他感受著枕邊人透過手背傳遞過來的溫度，閉上眼睛，做他的摯友，soulmate，他是他最親近的人，這樣就夠了，這樣就滿足了。

Brett突然睜開眼，他瞇著眼看了一下身旁面對他熟睡的人，又朝他的方向挪了挪，閉上眼睛再度睡去，兩人的手像是巧合般交疊在了一起。

一夜好眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 文筆呈斷崖式下降  
> 如果有被治癒就好了  
> 謝謝看到最後的各位


End file.
